Update:Changes in Policy *effective immediately*
Read the following and immediately follow up with your clanmates with indepth discussion and decision. The following policies are now in effect because while at first they were absolutely needed, and there was more than enough cause for them to be implemented, it has come to the point where the workload on the Watchers has become tremendous and the clans have lost power for themselves. The loss of player control was the glaring aspect of policies, but the rules had to be implemented at the time. Because we believe that the player base now understands what is expected of them with regard to regulation, enforcement and judgement, we are doing the following: 1) Warrant cost - Warrant cost is now removed. It will revert back to being dependant on clan level. The decision of what clanlevel is left to the clan and the clan imm, but it has been recommended not to be less than clan level 4. 2) Warrant rules - Though long revoked, these rules are now to be decided on by the clan, with the clan imm adding guidence to make sure they are not to overpowering. Each clan will now be able to set their own regulations for a proper warrant, rather than having one great almight warrant policy. Please remember that you want to eliminate possible abuse and erroneous warrants when you develop these policies and that you are responsible to bring those who are not conforming to the clan's laws under control. 3) Warrant review - With the help of the clan ombudsman, all warrant review is to be performed by the clan. All challenges to warrants are to be mailed to players not immortals. As for the clan who issued the warrant, the Watchers expect you to follow the regulation you create concerning warrants and to take care of the injustices of a bad warrant. 4) Elimination of jurisdiction policies - Clans will be asked to set what are valid awarding jurisdictions or rewards. If clans want to eliminate a northern PKer from receiving too many rewards, that is their need to take care of, which they can do. You are no longer confined by land borders when it comes to criminals and the like, but you will be responsible for your actions in other clans lands. Essentially we ask clans to do what they need to to eliminate those ranking off of actions that should not be counted in their favor. Hopefully this will allow justice members to fight injustice wherever it may occur without being tied down by jurisdictions. At the same time, rather than decreasing rewards for what a clan might deem as not the main RP line, we encourage a bonus for those who stick to their RP. 5) QP rewards - Rewards will be restored to 3/5/7. This is baseline for everything, war, criminals, opposing races. Any differences in the reward schedule needs to be decided by the clan. Please be aware that this will be for Lightside clans only at this time. Dark and Seanchan clans remain at the same level they are currently at. Any changes to this should be discussed with the Race Coordinator. This is the one item in this list that may decrease again if there is a need to with regard to qp bloat. 6) EQ return - The staff does not believe in this and still does not want it to occur. But the clans need to regulate it and write their own regulation and penalties for it and enforce it. This is one area your clan imm will be a bit more active in guiding your policy. 7) War - No qp limitation, no jurisdiction, no exclusion. QP rewards by clanlevel, rather than by level. This is where the most imm interaction is needed, to make sure wars are approved and have a reason. Penalties might be involved for being in a one sided war, meaning the if a clan just declares but the opposing clan does not see a need to declare war. Also if clans declare war simply to declare war, you need to have a solid RP foundation for anything close to conflict. So you are asking yourself, what is different from this and about 2 years ago. The answer? The staff believes the player base and clans understand now what is expected of them. And if it proves to be so, rules will never return. So it your responsibility to keep you and your clan's nose clean from here on out. Bottom line, it is back in your hands guys. The above removes every strict and harden policy we have had to inact to curb abuse. Please don't let it happen again. Make the clan as you will, you have the ability to again. Work closely with clanmates and your clan imm who should be very busy in your forums working this all out. For any changes requiring MOBOL revision, please give your clan imm time to discuss it with you and then make changes. This will not be instant. The Watchers Staff